


A Friend In Me

by castivak



Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Jack Kline, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Depressed Jack Kline, Gen, Jack Kline Feels, Jack Kline Has PTSD, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: jack finally gets a friend.
Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620226
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	A Friend In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25 : Blinded.

things were.......at a weird place.

jack had come back from the empty with a full blindingly bright soul and shining grace........but no eyes.

even after castiel attempted to heal him, all he could do was heal the burnt and scarred skin and reform the eyeballs themselves, but they were just the whites, no irises or pupils. those were better to look at, jack supposed; people wouldn't turn away or stare in fear at an eyeless being, even thought he wouldn't see their reactions he had a feeling he'd be able to tell anyway.

the nephilim hasn't been back for very long, a week or so at best, but he's spent majority of that time in his room, saying that being there was the easiest because it was the space he was the most familiar with, isolating himself and letting his thoughts swallow him into a whole different type of darkness compared to the one he saw every day.

jack was sinking deeper and deeper into a depression and his parents noticed this, doing their best to be there for him and telling him that he can vent to them or come to them if he needed anything, and while he did say that he would; he rarely spoke to them, let alone express to them how much he was struggling. jack's family knew he needed someone, someone who wasn't them, but who else was there? sure, there was people like rowena or claire, but what else could they do?

maybe jack didn't need a person, maybe he just needed company.

  
**•◇•**

  
"come in."

castiel poked his head into jack's room, the boy curled up with his knees to his chest and sitting against the backboard of his, "hey jack, do you mind coming with me for a moment?" the angel asked and jack furrowed his brow, turning his to castiel, "why?" he replied, "i want you to meet someone."

castiel walked further into the room as jack stood up, gently taking his son's hand and leading him down the hallway and to the war room, the angel stopping and jack stopping with him, looking to sam who was across the room with who they wanted jack to meet, "hold out your hand, she'll come to you."

jack did as told, holding out his hand and he heard the sound of footsteps, but they were different than human footsteps, not a thudding but more like a tapping against the floor, and something bumped into his hand, taking him by surprise as he felt small puffs of air against his skin, before something licked him and his eyes widened as he realized who he was meeting.

"......is this a dog?"

"a german shepherd to be specific." sam explained, "she was taught how to help people who can't see very well or at all, but she's for more than just to be an aid. she's more like a friend." he added and jack got down on his knees, making himself the same height as the large dog and he reached a hand out, gently running his hand up her side before stopping at her head and petting behind her ear and he smiled as he heard her tail thump happily against the floor in a wag, "what's her name?"

"she doesn't have one yet, you can pick one for her."

"......her name is kelly."

"the name kelly fits her perfectly." castiel commented with a smile and jack leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her fur, hugging the dog and she rested her head on his shoulder, as if she was hugging back.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
